Dearly Beloved
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Namun, di balik persona gelap Lord Voldemort, tiada yang tahu bahwa secuil diri manusiawi Tom Marvolo Riddle masih tersisa. Bahwa dia masih mampu menyimpan perasaan. Secercah kasih sayang, untuk seorang Muggle yang tinggal bersamanya./TMRHP Alternate Universe/Dark Lord Voldie x Muggle Harry


Tak ada penyihir di era itu yang tak mengenal Lord Voldemort. Setiap buku menyebut-nyebut dia sebagai salah satu Pangeran Kegelapan terkuat sepanjang masa, kekuatannya mampu menandingi bahkan seorang Albus Dumbledore. Dengan sepasukan elitis Death Eater, dia berniat untuk menggubah jalannya dunia penyihir saat itu, menolak tunduk kepada Muggle.

Hampir semua penyihir memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan namanya. Takut kalau Pangeran Kegelapan tahu siapa yang membicarakannya, takut kalau mereka entah bagaimana ditemukan. Mendengar namanya dari mulut orang lain saja mereka sudah bergidik. Sekuat itulah pengaruh Voldemort pada dunia.

Namun, di balik persona gelap Lord Voldemort, tiada yang tahu bahwa secuil diri manusiawi Tom Marvolo Riddle masih tersisa. Bahwa dia masih mampu menyimpan perasaan. Secercah kasih sayang, untuk seorang Muggle yang tinggal bersamanya.

Lagipula, mana mungkin mereka percaya jika diberi tahu bahwa Lord Voldemort tinggal di rumah Muggle yang hangat bersama kekasih Muggle-nya?

* * *

 **Dearly Beloved**

 **.::.**

 **TMRHP / Alternate Universe**

 **I don't own own Harry Poter series**

 **.::.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tak pernah tahu ke mana tuannya pergi saat dia tak bisa ditemukan pengikutnya. Tebakan semua orang, dia punya urusan penting yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Mudah saja untuk percaya pada tebakan itu.

Lord Voldemort adalah sosok penyendiri yang lebih banyak menyimpan rahasia dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan Lucius rasa, barangkali memang tak seorang pun pantas untuk mengetahui rahasia tuannya.

Dia baru mengetahui secuil rahasia besar tuannya ketika salah satu penyerangan Death Eater berubah berantakan gara-gara sergapan Orde milik Dumbledore. Pasukan terpaksa ditarik mundur. Lucius berhasil ditarik pergi bersama Bellatrix—diselamatkan—oleh Voldemort, yang kemudian membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat asing.

Tempat yang tak diduga-duga akan dituju tuannya.

Bangunan itu berupa sebuah rumah kecil yang biasa-biasa saja. Catnya bahkan polos dan lantainya berupa keramik murahan. Lucius mengerutkan dahi, gatal sekali untuk mencemooh. Di luar dugaan, Voldemort justru membawa mereka memasuki rumah itu.

"Jangan gunakan sihir apapun," Voldemort memperingati. Lucius segera paham. Rumah itu mengandung apa yang Muggle sebut sebagai listrik, dan barang-barang yang dialiri listrik mudah rusak jika berada di dekat sihir. Sungguh rapuh, seperti para Muggle sendiri.

Lucius melirik Bellatrix yang memandangi sekeliling dengan campuran jijik dan penasaran. Penyihir wanita itu tergores di bagian lengannya, tetapi tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan sedikit saja. Barangkali kegilaannya sedikit menumpulkan sensitivitas rasa sakitnya.

Mereka duduk dalam ruang tamu yang kecil dan sesak—setidaknya bagi Lucius. Setidak-tidaknya, ruangan itu tergolong sangat bersih. Samar-samar tercium bau sitrus yang menyejukkan. Voldemort tidak buang-buang waktu untuk memulai perundingan, dan dalam beberapa detik saja, ketiganya sudah terlarut dalam diskusi panjang. Apa yang harus dilakukan sementara Death Eater masih tercerai berai, apakah kira-kira Order masih ditugaskan untuk mengejar mereka.

Lucius bertanya apakah rumah kecil ini adalah tempat pelarian Death Eater.

"Tidak," Voldemort menegaskan. "Tidak ada yang akan menjejak tempat ini selain kalian."

Maksud kalimat itu tersampaikan dengan cukup jelas. Tempat itu adalah salah satu milik Voldemort pribadi. Mungkin tempatnya berpikir, merenung, merencanakan langkah-langkah. Tempatnya bisa rileks sejenak dari beban yang ditanggungnya. Selama Voldemort masih manusia, Lucius berpikir, tidak mustahil tuannya melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Baik, _My Lord_ ," Bella dengan sigap menanggapi, nadanya dimanis-maniskan seperti biasa. Walau begitu, kentara sekali dari mata besarnya kalau rasa ingin tahunya belum cukup terpuaskan.

Apakah ini benar-benar rumah Voldemort? Markas kecil pribadinya? Rumah Muggle ini?

Saat itulah, di tengah diskusi frantik mereka, sebuah suara lain datang dari pintu depan. Ketiga penyihir terdiam, mendadak siaga. Lucius hendak mencabuk tongkatnya, tetapi ditahan oleh isyarat dari Voldemort.

Suara langkah yang kelewat gaduh mengisyaratkan bahwa siapapun yang ada di sana memang tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan diri. Atau mereka memang tidak tahu kehadiran ketiga penyihir ini.

"Tom, kau sudah pulang?" Suara lelaki. Badan Lucius dan Bella kembali menegang. Tak ada yang tahu nama Voldemort yang sesungguhnya, yang sudah ditinggalkannya, apalagi memanggilnya dengan begitu santai. Siapa orang lancang ini? "Aku membeli makanan untukmu!"

Bella tampak hampir gagal menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dari kursinya dan mencakari pemilik suara itu. Sebuah lirikan cepat Lucius lemparkan kepada tuannya… yang ternyata sama tegangnya. Tegang, tetapi tidak marah. Lucius tahu kapan tuannya marah. Sepasang mata merahnya akan bergejolak seperti badai. Namun, kali ini, dia hanya terlihat… entah. Lucius tak dapat menggambarkannya.

Bagaimana mungkin Voldemort setenang ini? Siapa orang yang berhak mengutarakan kelancangannya tanpa menarik amarah dari Pangeran Kegelapan?

Setelah detik-detik penuh keheningan, kepala dengan surai hitam berantakan menyembul dari balik tembok. Seorang pemuda, Lucius mencatat. Dia bermata hijau cerah, berkaca mata, dan berpakaian tipikal Muggle. Dahi Lucius berjengit tidak suka. _Muggle_ , desisnya.

"Oh. Ada tamu?" Pemuda itu menelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk sopan kepada Lucius dan Bella. "Tumben sekali Tom membawa tamu ke rumah."

Bella membuat suara tercekik dalam tenggorokannya. Melihat fanatisme Bella terhadap Voldemort, mudah untuk menebak semarah apa dia terhadap Muggle tidak tahu diri ini.

Dan ketika Lucius berpikir bahwa Voldemort akan mengenyahkan Muggle itu—membuatnya berlutut, mengerang kesakitan, menghukumnya—tuannya justru mengencangkan rahang. Membisikkan satu nama.

"Harry." Voldemort berkedip. Lucius mengamati bahwa warna matanya mengabur menjadi cokelat gelap, sebuah kamuflase. "Selamat datang kembali."

Pemuda bernama Harry itu tersenyum. " _Darling_."

Kedua mata Lucius membelalak lebar-lebar. Nama panggilan itu mengejutkan dirinya hingga menembus tameng ketenangannya yang biasa. Bella bahkan mengeluarkan geraman kecil. Yang membuatnya tak kalah heran adalah fakta bahwa tuannya masih duduk dengan terlampau tenang. Seolah dia memang membiarkan Muggle itu bertindak dan berkata-kata sesuka hati.

Sebenarnya, siapa Muggle ini?

Suasana hening yang janggal itu lantas dipecahkan oleh decak tidak setuju Harry. "Kenapa kau tak menjamu mereka? Dasar. Tunggu sebentar, biar kubuatkan teh."

"Tak usah repot, Harry. Kami tak akan lama—" Voldemort berusaha menyergah, tetapi Harry sudah melesat memasuki rumah.

Begitu sosok pemuda itu menghilang, Bella segera saja meledak. Yah, sesopan yang dia bisa, paling tidak.

" _M-My Lord_! Siapa Muggle kurang ajar itu?" Bella mendesis, cakarnya mungkin melukai kakinya sendiri melihat betapa kuat dia menancapkan jari-jarinya di sana. "Dia memanggilmu dan berbicara denganmu secara lancang! Apa dia tahu siapa yang sedang dia ajak bicara? Biar aku ajari dia sopan santun—"

Tangan Voldemort yang terangkat menghentikan kegusaran Bella untuk sejenak. Iris merahnya, yang sempat berubah menjadi cokelat saat pemuda tadi muncul, berkilat-kilat seperti darah musuh mereka yang tertumpah. Lucius mengeratkan kepalan tangannya untuk berhenti bergidik dan membawa diri. Isyaratnya tersampaikan dengan jelas—

Jangan lukai Muggle itu.

" _My Lord_ , tapi… Kenapa? Apa yang membuat dia begitu istimewa? Dia hanya seorang Muggle!" Bella hampir-hampir meratap sekarang.

Bibir Lucius berkerut membentuk rengutan halus. Wanita itu gegabah, membiarkan dirinya terbakar kecemburuan besar. Implikasi dari panggilan… _darling_ , dan interaksi santai antara tuannya dengan pemuda Harry tadi, berhasil menumbuhkan konklusi samar dalam benak Lucius.

Bahwa Harry ini… mungkin dia adalah orang terdekat Lord Voldemort.

"Jangan, Bella." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Voldemort, tetapi nadanya final. Walau enggan, Bella pada akhirnya bungkam sambil menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya untuk menahan lebih banyak pertanyaan.

Uap-uap berbau harum sampai terlebih dulu di ruangan itu sebelum Harry tiba. Pemuda itu membawa nampan dengan tiga cangkir teh panas yang mengepulkan asap. Diri bangsawan Lucius menahan diri untuk mencemooh sajian itu. Kendati gestur pemuda Muggle itu diniatkan baik, tetapi Lucius hanya terbiasa meminum teh dengan kualitas terbaik.

"Kalau membutuhkan apa-apa, panggil saja aku di belakang," ucap Harry kepada Voldemort. Senyumannya lebar sekali. Lucius hampir tak pernah melihat seseorang tersenyum setulus itu kepada tuannya. Kebanyakan terlalu menakutinya atau menghormatinya. Bella tidak dihitung, karena dia seorang fanatik.

Dan betapa mengejutkannya, ketika Voldemort membalas dengan satu gerakan yang terlampau lembut, terlalu di luar kebiasaan Voldemort. Tangan tuannya menggami pergelangan si pemuda Muggle, mengusap permukaan kulitnya dengan ibu jari. Sebuah isyarat terima kasih non verbal. Sulit menerima bahwa pria yang pernah menyiksa Lucius dengan Crucio bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

Selepas Harry menghilang untuk kali kedua, tatapan Voldemort kembali menajam dan terfokus, ekspresinya tertutup. Hilang sudah sosok manusiawi barusan, digantikan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan kuat yang haus berkuasa.

Lucius menimbang kemungkinan bahwa Voldemort hanya memanfaatkan Muggle itu, memanipulasinya dengan pesona, karisma, dan kebaikannya. Ide itu segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Kalau benar Voldemort memanfaatkan si Muggle, apa manfaatnya Muggle itu bagi Voldemort? Tidak ada.

Namun, mana mungkin Voldemort benar-benar peduli padanya… kan?

 _Darling_.

Lucius menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan gempuran kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Diputuskannya untuk menyisihkan kejadian itu dari otaknya. Membuat pusing saja. Ada banyak hal lain yang harus dipikirkannya.

* * *

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Harry menoleh tepat ketika Tom memasuki dapur, di tangannya adalah sepotong pizza dengan keju meleleh-leleh. Selembar handuk menutupi sebagian kepala Harry, menyembunyikan rambutnya yang masih basah. Bahkan dalam jarak cukup jauh, Tom merasa bisa menghirup sampo dan sabun yang Harry pakai.

Embusan napas penuh kelegaan keluar secara berangsur dari mulut Tom. Harry masih ada di sini. Harry-nya yang menawan, baik hati, menyebalkan, dan sepenuhnya milik Tom. Setiap interaksi tak disengaja Harry dengan dunia sihir selalu mendatangkan pikiran berkecamuk dalam diri Tom.

Lord Voldemort sejatinya tak menakuti apapun, tetapi jika itu berhubungan dengan Harry…

Dia takut Harry diculik, dibawa pergi Orde dan Dumbledore. Takut Harry dibunuh musuhnya. Takut Harry disakiti pengikutnya. Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau Harry tak pernah bertemu dengannya, kalau _dirinya_ tidak mencari Harry waktu itu.

Pada akhirnya, ego Tom menang. Biarlah Harry terus bersamanya, sebab Tom sekarang tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan tanpa seorang Harry James Potter.

"Sudah kubilang, kami tidak akan singgah lama." Setelah membiarkan Lucius dan Bella memasuki rumahnya, Tom pergi lagi untuk membereskan keadaan dan menenangkan pengikutnya, mengontrol keadaan.

"Teman-temanmu aneh, ya," celetuk Harry. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dapur di hadapanya selagi dia mengunyah. "Mereka kalem sekali. Dan kelihatan canggung. Seperti, entahlah, karyawan menghadap bosnya."

Tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Tapi, aku senang kau ternyata punya teman."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" dengus Tom. Bau keju yang menusuk membuat kulit hidung Tom mengerut.

Respon Harry adalah sebuah tawa lepas. "Lain kali, undang mereka lagi ke sini."

 _Tidak akan_ , tekad Tom. Membiarkan Lucius dan Bella menapak di rumahnya saja sudah menjadi sesuatu yang disesalinya.

Tom berhenti tepat di belakang Harry, memerangkap pemuda itu di antara tubuhnya dan meja di depannya. Pemuda itu justru menggoyang-goyangkan badan, beringsut mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dalam kungkungan itu.

"Kau bau aneh." Hidung Harry mengendus, tak menyadari tubuh Tom yang sedikit lebih tegang. Apakah sisa darah musuh tadi masih menempel? Tom merutuk. "Mandi sana."

"Setelah ini," tukas Tom, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Harry. "Kau membeli sesuatu tadi?"

"Pizza," Harry memberi gestur pada makanan di hadapannya. Lidahnya terjulur kekanakan saat Tom merengut. Pengetahuan bahwa Tom tak menyukai makanan Muggle cepat saji malah menambah motivasi Harry untuk mencekokinya lebih banyak pizza dan burger. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan membiasakanmu untuk makan pizza."

"Makanan tidak sehat," desis Tom.

"Sekali-sekali." Harry menyeringai tanpa merasa bersalah. "Tenang saja. Kalau kau muntah, aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu sebagai gantinya."

Tom melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar tubuh Harry dan merengkuhnya. Harum aroma alamiah dari tubuh Harry tak hilang bahkan setelah dia mandi. Tom menghirupnya dalam-dalam dengan serakah. Miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

"Hei." Harry tertawa, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya hingga Tom terpaksa menjauh sedikit untuk bisa menatapnya. Sepasang alis pemuda itu bergerak naik-turun dengan menyebalkan. "Kalau kau mau menghabiskan pizza ini, malam ini kau bisa melakukannya denganku… _dalam posisi apapun_."

Implikasinya tidak bisa lebih jelas lagi, sebab Harry mengiringinya dengan senyuman genit. Tom mencubit hidungnya sampai kulit di sana memerah.

Pengikut-pengikutnya mungkin akan pingsan begitu tahu kalau tuan mereka bersedia memakan makanan Muggle, tetapi Tom tidak peduli. Setidaknya, hanya untuk saat itu. Mereka tidak akan tahu.

Lucius dan Bella sudah melihat terlalu banyak—Tom tak memperkirakan kalau Harry akan pulang lebih awal—tetapi tidak lagi. Dia akan memastikan agar mereka bungkam dan diam. Terutama Bella, yang sudah gerah sekali untuk menggorok Harry.

Sekalipun orang itu adalah pengikutnya, Tom tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh miliknya. Kekasihnya.

Tom menyeringai. "Tantangan diterima."

* * *

 **Halo. I'm alive and still surviving the world :"**

 **Mengenai fik ini, saya entah kenapa suka soal ide kalau Voldie yang segarang dan sebenci itu sama Muggle ternyata malah punya orang kesukaan yang juga Muggle. xD Saya sengaja ngilangin beberapa detail karena siapa tahu saya nambahin cerita baru untuk fik ini. Siapa tahu...**

 **Btw, judul fik ini diambil dari OST Kingdom Hearts II... Apakah ada yang notis?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa!**


End file.
